warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallstar
Tallstar is an elderly, black-and-white tom, with a very long tailRevealed in allegiances of Fire and Ice and amber eyes.Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 1 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Tallstar is first mentioned by Graypaw to be the leader of WindClan, as Graypaw described the different Clan leaders to Firepaw just before a Gathering. As the Gathering finally started, Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan, revealed that all of WindClan had been driven out by ShadowClan. This causes much shock among the other three Clans as the fate of WindClan is unknown. Fire and Ice :Tallstar appears with his Clan as they struggled to find a new home. He comforts Ashfoot, saying that they would be safer living near the Thunderpath than in there own territory. He sends out Deadfoot and Onewhisker to look for rats as a source of food. Deadfoot and Onewhisker return and show WindClan a tunnel under the Thunderpath in which they could live in. Tallstar is the first to accept it as their new home, and the rest of the Clan reluctantly follows him inside of it. :Later, two ThunderClan warriors, Fireheart and Graystripe, are sent to retrieve WindClan and bring them home. When they see Tallstar for the first time, he is much skinnier and smells of crowfood. He is hostile towards the ThunderClan warriors, and tells them that he was expecting ShadowClan. When they hear that Brokenstar has been driven away, the WindClan warriors are surprised, but then purr in satisfaction when they hear RiverClan warriors were poor rabbit-hunters when they tried hunting them. Tallstar agrees that Fireheart and Graystripe could travel home with WindClan, and they leave the tunnel under the Thunderpath within moments. :Tallstar leads the Clan home, with the assistance of the ThunderClan warriors. After reaching Highstones, he agrees that they should stop for the night when Fireheart suggests it. WindClan then spend the night sheltered in an abandoned Twoleg nest, near the barn where Barley and Ravenpaw lived. When Barkface, the medicine cat, interprets an omen in the clouds, Tallstar calmly replies that either way, WindClan would be returning home today. He allows Deadfoot and other warriors to run ahead once they near their territory, but takes lead again in bringing them back to their camp. He then orders Deadfoot and Onewhisker to escort Fireheart and Graystripe safely to Fourtrees, before thanking them once more. :WindClan is present at the next Gathering, and greets Bluestar with a polite nod. However, Bluestar does not welcome WindClan home due to more pressing matters of RiverClan hunting on Sunningrocks. When the topic of scents that smell like ShadowClan come up, Tallstar admits that they have been found in WindClan territory as well. Crookedstar then accuses Tallstar of forming an alliance with ThunderClan, and Tallstar angrily retorts that that had not happened. As clouds covered the sky, he announces that the Gathering is over, by the will of StarClan. :A while later, RiverClan and ShadowClan unite to try and drive out WindClan again. Tallstar sends Onewhisker to bring help from ThunderClan, and two patrols join the fight to help WindClan. After the battle, Tallstar thanks Tigerclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan, who, in response, raises his chin up high and accepts the thanks. Forest of Secrets :Tallstar is present at the next Gathering with the other representatives of WindClan. He starts the Gathering by announcing that an elder had died, but the rest of the warriors were recovering from the recent battle, and they would be fine to fight another die. He gives Nightstar and Crookedstar a meaningful look, to which Nightstar hisses angrily and Crookedstar growls deeply in his throat. Bluestar, however, congratulates Tallstar, saying they should rejoice at the news. After Nightstar announces that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail, formerly Brokenstar, Tallstar immediately shifts his anger towards Bluestar and ThunderClan. He spits at Bluestar that she is a traitor, and WindClan responds by calling the rest of ThunderClan traitors. The Gathering ends without any fighting, but Nightstar and Tallstar promise that ThunderClan will have trouble from them if they continue sheltering Brokentail. :Not long passes before WindClan and ShadowClan form their own alliance and together attack ThunderClan, determined to kill Brokentail. Fireheart sees Tallstar with Cinderfur, Deadfoot, Stumpytail, Onewhisker, and Wetfoot. The two Clans succeed in driving ThunderClan back and break into their camp. Nightstar and Onewhisker were the first to break through the tunnel, with Tallstar right behind them. Tallstar is close to reaching Brokentail until Tigerclaw attacked him. As more ThunderClan cats returned to camp, ShadowClan and WindClan are forced to retreat. Rising Storm :After the battle against ThunderClan, Tallstar is seen next at another Gathering, though he shows no signs of having an alliance with Nightstar anymore. His reaction to the news that Brokentail is dead and Fireheart is the deputy of ThunderClan now, isn't shown. :Later, while Fireheart and Onewhisker are talking at a Gathering, Onewhisker tells his friend that Tallstar wasn't happy with Mudclaw for turning him and Bluestar away from going to the Moonstone, showing that he may have forgiven Bluestar and ThunderClan. Tallstar approaches Fireheart soon after this, saying that he had better watch how often he came to ThunderClan. He goes on to say that he wasn't surprised when Bluestar named Fireheart her deputy. Tallstar then said he was not among the cats that doubted Fireheart's ability to be deputy. Looking around, he asks where Bluestar was, and Fireheart reluctantly replies that she was still injured from the recent fire. When only three ShadowClan cats appear at the Gathering, Tallstar asks what is holding up Nightstar, to which Runningnose replies bluntly that Nightstar is dead. Tallstar proceeds to jump up onto the Great Rock while waiting for the new ShadowClan leader to arrive. A Dangerous Path :When the new leader of ShadowClan is revealed to be Tigerstar, Tallstar accepts him, unknowing to the treachery he committed while in ThunderClan. Tallstar is the first to notice that the leader of ThunderClan is not present, until Fireheart jumps up beside the three leaders. He reassures them that Bluestar is fine and will recover from the recent fire soon. When Tigerstar announces that Brokentail's allies have been accepted back into the Clan, Tallstar shares his doubts about allowing the warriors back into the Clan, but Tigerstar tells him that they were simply following the warrior code when they followed their leader. Tallstar continues to be doubtful, but then accepts Tigerstar's word. Tallstar makes his report after Fireheart speaks, announcing new apprentices and warriors. :At the following Gathering, Tallstar is sitting next to Tigerstar when Bluestar stalks past him, convinced Tallstar was now an enemy for trusting Tigerstar. When the news that Crookedstar had died and Leopardstar had taken his place, Tallstar meows that Crookedstar will be missed but wished Leopardstar good luck in her leadership. After Tigerstar speaks, Tallstar makes to take his place but Bluestar shoves him back. Bluestar then angrily reports that WindClan had been hunting in ThunderClan territory, to which Tallstar retorts that WindClan hadn't been. He scoffs at her proof of rabbit remains, then accuses Bluestar of stealing WindClan prey. Once everything calms down, he swears by StarClan that WindClan had not been stealing prey, to which Bluestar retorts that StarClan mean nothing to her. He ends the Gathering then, promising a fight if Bluestar was looking for one. :Later on, Fireheart comes to the WindClan camp after convincing Onewhisker that he needed to talk to Tallstar. Tallstar appears to Fireheart, angry. Fireheart quickly tells them of Bluestar's plans to attack WindClan, but that he wants to prevent pointless bloodshed. He also tells them that it is a dog that has been stealing the prey, not cats. Fireheart then tells Tallstar that he wants the two Clans to meet and make peace. Tallstar becomes thoughtful, but says that he will not risk one of his warriors by sending them to ThunderClan. Fireheart tells them that he can send Ravenpaw to speak to Bluestar instead. Tallstar agrees and sends Onewhisker to the barn where Ravenpaw lives. He orders Fireheart to leave with Deadfoot escorting him, but promises Fireheart he will be at Fourtrees at dawn. :Ravenpaw reaches Bluestar in time and she agrees to meet Tallstar. Both leaders meet at Fourtrees with a warrior patrol behind them. Tallstar first orders his warriors not to move or attack before he begins speaking to Bluestar. He proceeds to swear, by anything Bluestar held sacred, that WindClan had not been stealing any prey. His words seem to reach her finally, and he tells her that WindClan, too, has lost prey as well. Bluestar then irritably accepts his word and Tallstar thanks Fireheart for stopping any bloodshed. The Darkest Hour :He was the first leader to join LionClan with Firestar. His Clan was attacked by TigerClan, because he had choosen to not follow him. He also fought in the battle against BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :He is a very minor character in this book, only mentioned briefly at a Gathering. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Tallstar is first seen as an apprentice, his mentor being Dawnstripe. :Later, at a Gathering, Crookedjaw of RiverClan told Bluefur that he was expected to be the next leader of WindClan. Sparrowpelt of ThunderClan said the same to his apprentice, Snowpaw. Bluefur asks why and Crookedjaw answers that Talltail is smart and he is a good warrior. Talltail looks at ThunderClan angrily, remembering the invasion they had made on WindClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Tallstar is forced to ask Leopardstar for permission to enter RiverClan territory to drink from the river as he claims there is no water anywhere or WindClan's territory. Leopardstar allows them this for one moon. :When Ravenpaw visits ThunderClan to warn Firestar about the twoleg monsters, Firestar dismisses his friend's worries but suggests he drops in to tell Tallstar on his way back. :He is seen drinking with his Clan at the river when Brambleclaw goes to meet Feathertail and again by Leafpaw and Sorreltail. The two she-cats witness an arguement between Tallstar and Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. :At the gathering, Hawkfrost accuses Tallstar and his warriors of stealing prey. Tallstar insists angrily that they have not, despite the fact that a ThunderClan patrol caught them with RiverClan prey before. He is concerned when Firestar mentions that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are missing and confirms that Crowpaw has also gone. Moonrise :Tallstar is seen when a patrol made up of Firestar, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Ashfur, Cinderpelt, and Leafpaw go over to WindClan territory. The cats argue about stolen prey until Graystripe attacks Mudclaw. Firestar stops the cats and leads the patrol back to ThunderClan. He is not mentioned much else, but he was noted to be thinner, along with the other WindClan cats. Dawn :Tallstar was one of the weakest cats on the Great Journey, due to his sickness that was probably caused by the poor living conditions in the forest just before the Clans left. He was always seen leaning on Onewhisker for support. Starlight :It is revealed by Crowfeather that he is on his last life. He later dies his final time, and, instead of naming his deputy, Mudclaw, as leader, he makes Onewhisker into the new leader. Only Onewhisker, Firestar, and Brambleclaw were present, and they were the only ones to know that he did not use the proper ceremony, causing much suspicion. Twilight :He was among the cats in StarClan who told Cinderpelt of her approaching death, and appeared only briefly. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He warns Barkface and unknowingly Jaypaw, about a dog attack soon on WindClan. Eclipse :He is mentioned to have been worried about Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw and what will happen to them. : In the The Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :He is listed in "Significant Leaders" as one of the wisest and longest lived WindClan leaders ever. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits of StarClan that Tallstar was a wise leader who like to avoid battle, but if it was necessary he would fight fiercely and powerfully. Some cats thought he was weak because he liked to make alliances, but how could he refuse help when it was offered, such as when Fireheart and Graystripe saved his Clan from exile? He lost his ninth life once the Clans reached their new homes, but worrying about Mudclaw's aggressive nature, changed Onewhisker to his deputy. This was foolish, Rock says, because he should have known that Mudclaw would harbor a grudge, and the battle that resulted from this nearly destroyed WindClan. It was also noted that he had killed the snake that bit Adderkit, and often protected the kits in his Clan by killing the other types of animals in his territory. ''Code of the Clans :In "Too Late for Regrets: Tallstar Explains",'' ''Tallstar is telling Bluestar about his choice for appointing Onewhisker deputy right before he died. It is revealed that Tallstar had a dream of a blood-stained hillside, with cats wailing for their kits and warriors dying on the ground. He said he didn't know whom was fighting whom, but he knew it had been an unjust battle, led by Mudclaw, then Mudstar. He told Bluestar that he couldn't have let that happen, so he appointed Onewhisker deputy. He told her that he died knowing that some of his clanmates might hate him for what he did. He said he knew that WindClan would be safe under Onewhisker, and that he would have to prove his strength one day. If he should have left Mudclaw be deputy, then it would be too late for regrets. Character Pixels Image:Talltail.warrior.png|Warrior Image:Tallstar13.png|Leader References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:StarClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character